


Her Eyes Burns a New Light

by DaedricQueen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elements from Descendants 3, Evie and Doug mutually break-up, Evie's of Age, F/M, Hades has a fascination with Evie, Hades is a Good Parent, Multi, Seduction, Spoilers from Descendants 3!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedricQueen/pseuds/DaedricQueen
Summary: Hades felt drawn to the blue-haired little princess that called herself Mal's best friend, but he never thought himself able to act upon it considering many things.  Yet a few years have passed and he still feels drawn to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The former God of the Underworld was in a foul mood and he couldn't pinpoint what exactly was vexing him. He could narrow it down to three things: the smog that filled his lungs as he crossed underneath a rickety bridge on the way this lair, the hangover from foul moonshine, or that he could hear some upbeat and chipper voice blabbing away about VK Day.

Oh.

That was it, the god grit his teeth together as he slowed his pace and concentrated on who was airing the ghastly news. No surprise it was coming from Facilier's rundown arcade. His stride carried him towards a makeshift wall and the god leaned against it and played at uninterested in the news while his ears drank up every little bit of information. His daughter was coming back with her little friends to pick up four new kids it seemed, the god snorted in derision. A vacant father he was in Mal's life, but that didn't mean he didn't ask about her from time to time of Celia. Or didn't peep the news once in awhile to see her little purple head dashing about doing things that he never would of believed possible. Her group of three always behind her, always up for whatever tasks like sheep.

There was Jafar's kid, that one he always pegged as being Mal's type but he was wrong there. Yet the kid didn't disappoint in not ending up like his old man. Where Jafar was lean and lacking in brawn, Jay was built strong and resilient. The boy had taken an instant shining to being the enforcer type in Mal's little group so Hades didn't doubt that Jay was the one to throw a fist first. Then there was Cruella's kid, and that one baffled the God at first giving his nature. Yet time proved the kid to be resourceful and even cunning in whipping together something or another to aid in Mal's pursuits. Last was the princess. Now that one still confused Hades given that the daughter of the Evil Queen was a famous seamstress and designer now. There must of been something under the makeup and pretty dresses that made her cut for Mal's gang, but Hades yet to see it.

The thought of crashing the little pick-up event, was mulling itself over in his mind. A little drama to spice things up and not to say, see his daughter in person possibly. Pushing from off the wall, he shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. Loosening a tension he hadn't known was there while his fingers brushed a jagged edge of his trusty ember, a source of his power like Maleficent's staff or the Evil Queen's tacky mirror. With a swagger in his step, he made his way to the enchanted bridge that connected the Isle of the Lost to Auradon.

///////////////////////////

Wide eyes met his gaze as he punched his way thru the magical barricade. He had assumed the little princess would be to struck with fear at seeing his display of power, and would of kept silent and unable to warn her friends. Yet it seemed the little princess had a bit more of a backbone as the limo came to a screeching halt and out tumbled his offspring, her fiance, and all their little friends. The ember warmed in his calloused hands as it crossed the threshold of the barrier and ignited in his grasp. Power flowed thru him and in return he attacked. Lashing out at Jay, Carlos and the wee fiance with a malicious grin on his face. Yes, it was a spur of the moment thing to do but really, he had once been a god! Before he could deal some real damage sadly, his daughter was stepping up to the plate and he found himself regretting the action he'd have to take. Show no mercy, it was a life lesson on the Isle and no one he knew of, knew that he had helped sire Mal.

It was a battle of wills as their magic fought itself and Hades' pride wouldn't let Mal get the upper hand without a fight. He was seconds away from adding a bit more strength to his attack when a flicker caught his eye and he caught sight of the blue headed princess pull out what seemed to be a mirror. He remembered hearing that Maleficent's dragon form had been deflected by a great ray of light that had originated from the Evil Queen's blasted mirror, and the god was distracted. It was the distraction Mal needed as she forced him back and he tumbled head over heel before coming to a stop. The breath knocked from his lungs and he stared for a few moments up into the smog-ridden sky above the Isle before he sat upright and glared.

Glared at his defiant child. Glared at her defiant friends and lastly, glared at the blue-headed princess that was giving him just as much venom as he was giving her. There was something else within those eyes that made him give pause and meet her gaze head on. It wasn't until Jay placed a hand upon her shoulder, that the princess averted her eyes from his for a split second but then she looked back. Cold calculation resided in that heavy gaze before it moved to Mal then back again to Hades, and Hades saw a flicker of pity. It struck like lightning, she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie weighs in.

As she retired for the night, Evie's thoughts were plagued with concerns of varying magnitude. The least of her concerns being her clothing brand and what she should wear to Mal's wedding, while the most troubling of her concerns swirled about that events of the day. Mal had trusted her with the secret of Hades' being her father and that had not been an easy conversation to have in the first place so Evie was well aware the effect that he had upon her best friend. Hades' appearance at the bridge had bothered Mal and Evie had heard the disbelief and pain in her voice when Mal had explained how the ember had drained at her powers. Not a permanent drain of course, it just had eaten away at the power she had readily available to her and weakened her.

The part that concerned and caused Evie to gnaw at her lower lip while highly aggravated at the whole scenario, was that Mal had closed off instantly. She half expected her dragon-tempered friend to come barging into her room a few hours after the fact, ranting and raving about how much of bad father figure Hades had been. Least of all, now he had readily attacked his daughter. All the worrying was causing Evie's head to ache horribly and she combed her fingers thru her long, sapphire blue tresses while giving a huff of frustration. It would be naive of her to think that this whole bad day would be swept under the rug tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the true test since Mal and the VK's would face the fallout of whatever ripples would come of this. Evie was well aware that Auradon would feel some form of trepidation about them and the new VK's tomorrow and she could only hope that Ben would be able to mitigate the waters of continuing the VK integration into Auradon, and Auradon Prep. With Mal by his side, she was sure of it.

With a reassured sigh since what's done was done, Evie settled back into her bed and closed her eyes. Before long, she was drifting asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day started as optimistic as it could be, Evie rousing herself with an extra bounce in her step as she raided her closet for the perfect outfit and set to combing out her long tresses. It was therapy in a sense, running a fine silver comb thru her hair while humming softly to herself. As she got ready for the day, she made a mental checklist of all things she would do today in order to smoothly transition the new VK's into life at Auradon Prep. Without a doubt, the twins would not want to be separated which shouldn't prove to difficult since they were twins. Celia and Dizzy would be roommates so none of the new kids would be without someone that understood their background. Later this week, she'd have all four in her studio and would whip them up a few new killer outfits to boost their moral and then, promptly, they'd go shopping. Retail therapy always helped put her at ease and it'd be fun to show all four new kids what Auradon had to offer them.

It would be a few hours later that Mal would break the news to her about the theft of the crown and scepter, as well as the possibility of the program to bring more kids over...being shut down. Ever her mother's daughter, Evie hadn't let her emotions get the best of her while Mal told her the news. An ugly feeling of wanting to storm the castle and berate the former King and Queen had roused itself inside her, and Evie had to fight it back with compassion and understanding. She confided in Mal that she knew Mal would fight for the VK's and it had slipped her notice the way Mal had paused before soothing her fears. She was so distracted by the news, that she hadn't had the time to ask Mal about how she felt over seeing her father.

It was only after Mal had left that she realized the missed opportunity and sighed, it would be a conversation for another time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The saying that trouble comes in threes, seemed to be effectively prophetic as Evie, Jay, and Carlos stumbled out of her cottage to the scene of Audrey disappearing in cloud of purple and pink hued smoke and leaving behind a cursed Mal. The scene itself had been so bewildering that no one could truly fathom it until Mal confirmed that Audrey was out for revenge and had the scepter and the crown.

"How do I look?"

Evie was shaken from her thoughts at Mal's question and turned her attention to her bestie, leaning forward and smiling gently, "you age beautifully" she reassured her best friend. Helping Mal inside and into a change of clothes, Evie could only question the sanity of their plans.

Back to the Isle to go to Hades' and 'borrow' the ember? Was this really the only course of action or was Mal jumping to the idea of her dad because of their encounter. She wanted to question her friend's logic as Mal patted her arm and Evie attempted to swallow her doubts. This was Mal after all, she always had a plan and she always came thru in the end. She'd be the future queen and she was the one that was going to liberate the VK's from their dreary existence on the Isle. Yes, Evie would have to trust in her friend but it didn't mean she was going to sit back and let all unfold. 

Her warm brown eyes shifted between their group as they came to a rocky edge and faced the aisle. She swallowed thickly and gripped the handlebars of her bike firmly, eyes narrowing upon the Isle as Mal recited her spell to get them across the waters. The shift was quick and Evie revved her engine and took off, carefully trailing behind the group as she planned her own little side mission to see Hades'. She had to know what his intentions had been on the bridge and she had to make sure he would never hurt Mal again.

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't sit well with her to sneak about, least of all going behind Mal's back. Yet here she was, slipping silently into an opening in the mine shaft that allowed her to see Mal, Celia and Hades. 

It's a task in her heeled boots, but one she can easily master as she bit at her lower lip and narrowed her gaze at Hades. He rubbed her all the wrong ways since she was team Mal all the way. The ex-god's current banter with Mal left a sinking feeling in the bottom of Evie's stomach as her gaze switched to Celia to gauge the other girl's reaction. Evie could remember in crisp detail her own reaction when Mal had let her in on the fact that Hades was her dad. The longing had been there and it hurt to see Mal so vulnerable while Evie couldn't muster up the right things to say to wipe that sadness away.

She had never thought of her own father. Granted her mother was a difficult woman to live with, but Evie had felt some pride in being the daughter of the Evil Queen. She had wanted to question further what living with the dark fae was like but Mal's state of mind at the time had made the questions disappear into smoke. Hades. Her father, the father that had left Mal with Maleficent and hadn't looked back. 

To her credit, Celia looked pretty shocked at the big reveal but her poker face quickly came back as Mal and Hades' little tiff escalated. Mal's strong demeanor seemed to crack as she laid into Hades and berated him for just abandoning her and now, he had the chance to make it right with the ember. The irony wasn't missed to Evie that the only thing that could stand up to Maleficent's staff was Hades' ember. Made a girl wonder if the only reason the two villains had become a thing was to undermine the other and swipe the source of the other's power.

It seemed their arguing was going to go in circles and Evie was bracing herself for a quick entry to help Mal gain the upper hand, when the whole dynamic shift. What seemed to be a sincere smirk flirted across Hades' lips and his cool gaze swept by Mal and seemed to find Evie's. Her heart hammered hard in her chest and she leaned back fully into the shadows and began an internal mantra of _he didn't see me, he didn't see me, hedidnotseeme!_

Ember in hand, Mal rejoined Celia and they exited the mine shaft in the opposite direction of Evie's hiding spot. The sapphire headed princess was weighing her options, she could slink on out and rejoin the group or she could stomp down the creaking steps and rip into Hades on Mal's behalf. The consequences to that if and when Mal found out tho were weighing heavily in the back of her thoughts. Before she could come to her own decision, her hand was forced.

"Eavesdropping is such a bid widdle habit, come out come out..."

She hated that voice! So sickly sweet and dripping with honey just like her mother had used when she had some ridiculous task for Evie to get into. She could flee with ease and never look back, but that voice in the back of her head told her to hold her head up straight and meet the beast by the horns. She was the daughter of the Evil Queen yes, but she was also Evie, best friend to Mal and an important confidant to the King. Hades be damned.

With steel running in her veins, she quickly brushed the creases from her moto-themed skirt and stepped from out of the shadows. Arms crossing her chest with a disinterested air to her presence as she let her heels click loudly. No hiding her presence now as she gave Hades a pointed look, arching a single brow before she approached with a sway of her hips to disarm him. It bothered her, how much her mother's lessons of seduction always resurfaced from time to time. Yet she knew the best way to beat a villain was to surprise them. In her cross-body bag were three compact smoke bombs right next to her lipstick, cause a little diversion, and bounce out in case he posed a threat to her.

"Hades."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was ever a way to say his name with such disdain! His lips quirked at the tone of her voice and he gave in, grinning wickedly as she approached. A sassy little thing she was as he still loomed over her but that fire was still in her eyes.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the dear old dad of your bestie?"

"Absent father," oh she had teeth indeed as she quipped back, and dare he say he sensed disdain in that cute little voice of her's?

"Whatever," he shrugged it off, shrugging his shoulders with a devil may care attitude before he crashed back into his couch and sprawled out. He threw one leg over an arm, leaning his long body back to drape his arms along the back of the couch as he gave her a once over. How his prickly little daughter had come to befriend such a precious little princess? He had never been involved in Mal's day to day life, but had heard from Celia about her antics. The rebellious leader of her little pack that loved to graffiti the aisle and occasionally steal suckers from suckers with all rough edges because Maleficent was a piece of work. He had heard of Mal's pranks on Evie before the two had come to a working agreement before going to the land of sugar and spice and all things nice, before their friendship had truly formed.

As he observed her, he was aware that she was observing him back. He raised a brow in mock flirtation and was rewarded with a snort of derision.

"You don't deserve her affection."

Now that cut to the bone and the former god did in fact wince. He was loathe to admit that he did carry some form of affection for his daughter, he hadn't been able to stop himself from whispering a 'that's my girl' as she had stalked out of his lair victoriously without a single glance back. The pang of guilt that riled his self-conscious made him idly wonder if his appearance at the bridge had truly been to catch a glimpse of her in person before she left once again. Seemed like a bunch of psychological mumbo jumbo, breaking down his reasons for laying siege upon the barrier and giving the royals a little scare.

"Does she know you're here princess? With me?"

It was like rubbing a cat the wrong way, he could see her visibly stiffen as her gaze narrowed at him.

"That's none of your concern. I don't know what you're game is Hades, but if you hurt her again you will regret it. I swear it." 

The former god didn't have a reply to that and it seemed she didn't care to give him the time to gather a retort as she swiftly stalked past and made her exit. He was left speechless, amused, and wondering when he'd next be able to play verbal tug-o-war with the princess. Resting his head back, he closed his eyes and when he was sure he was alone, started to laugh. Such company his daughter kept.

"I look forward to our next encounter."

For surely, there would be another.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly like this ship. Enjoy <3


End file.
